The power rangers
by sgt.garside
Summary: This is a story i made up comletly from scracth just to get over writers block if you could eview id greaty appreciate it
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAMER

I DO NOT OWN THE IDEA OF THE POWER RANGERS OR ANY OF THE CHARCTERS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER

chapter 1

clang was the only sound you could hear as metal sword clashed with metal sword

"zordon why dont you give up you massivley out numbered this time evil has won" screamed goldar the loyal henchmen of rita repulsa

"Goldar i will never surrender to you or rita while there is breath in my body" replyed zordon as he blocked another swing of goldars sword and retaliated with a huge kick to the armourd plate of goldars chest.

" you really will never surrender will you Zordon." screeched rita with her cackling voice

"never" zordon replyed

"Then on your head be it goldar finish him before i return" and with that rita teleportored away in a burst of orange flames and rematerilised on a distant moon.

"FINSTER FINSTER Where are you" rita yelled as she marched threw the palace of evil.

"Here my queen" Replied finster who resembled a white irish setter dog that walked on two legs rushing forward while bowing at his queen looking at here with a slight fear in his eyes

"how can i get rid of zordon finster he has been chasing me for 10,000 years ruining all my plans for domintaing this universe i need to destroy him finster how can i do it" rita said to her trusted adviser.

"My queen i have been thinking bout this why destroy him when you have the power to trap him in a time warp so he can see your great rise to power threw out this univerise and the next my queen" finster said a little worried about his suggestion and how rita would recat nowing her temper was vicious and if she didnt like his suggestion then he would be punished serverly.

"Finster you babbling bafoon i outa i outa! i love it finster your a genius begin the preperations right away im going to call peace with zordon HAHAHAHAH" she cackled with an evil qlint in her eyes

On the battle field zordon was quickly losing ground when rita appered once again

"goldar stand down"

"But empress im about to defeat "

"are you questioning me goldar"

" no empress" Goldar responded with a look of confusion on his bear like face.

"zordon will you speak with me i have watched you for over 10.000 years foil my plans and i want to now why" rita asked

"rita i oppse u and all those who commit evil to protect innocent lives there is no place in the universe for evil. there is only room for love and compassion which is why i will now and for always fight for those to weak to protect them selves" zordon answered breathing heavy and trying to stem the flow of a silver liquid from a gash in his chest.

As zordon was speaking he was muttering a strange languge under his breath not paying attention to the fact that rita was do the very same thing.

" zordon with your powers as a wizard as well as your warrior nature do you not realise you could rule the universe" rita stated

"rita you who have always lived in darkness truly belive that control is power and your right it is a type of power but the post powerful thing in the world is an emotion that lives inside all of us yet you have failed to harness that power and that power is the abbilty to love and for that reason i have to rid the universe of not only you but your minions as well" zordon said as he pulled his wand from benath his armour

"you think your going to rid me haha bye bye zordon you forght well" she cackled as she completed her spell and fired at zordon who fell backwards lost the grip of his wand and disapered entirly except for his wand which fell slowly towards the grownd and cast the last spell towards rita creating a dumpster around rita and drawing in goldar and all her minions before sealing it and blasting into the far depths of space.

On that day there was great sorrow and great celebration for that day the universe was free from the worry of rita, but they was also morning the loss of a great warrior who would never see the day that the universe was free. Or so they thought at least


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 3 THE ESCAPE

IN THE DUMPSTER

In the meantime Finster and Goldar where happily discussing what they where going to do once they where free.

Goldar was happly swinging his sword saying how he was going to seek zordon out personally to avenge his imprisment by destroying him once and for all

while Finster was explaining how he had been dreaming of the day when his skills as a monster maker would be of use and he could create a army for his queen

"Will you baffoons be quite im trying concentrate if i miss this moment we will be stuck here for a millenion" rita screamed with anger.

At that moment her facial expression changed from a grimice to one of pure joy

"its time" she said quitly as she moved to the center of the dumpster and raised her wand with a slightly worried look on her face she new if her concentration slipped even for a second then this would be her future forever she was never getting another chance at freedom.

As her staff began to glow again red lightening bolts flew from it increasing in brightness and visable strength

WORMHOLE

At that exact moment zordon finished his preperations and focused his energys a white lighting bolt appered from the middle of mist and began moving like a snakearound the complete wormhole trying to seek a break in the hole and when if finally found one it continued n its mission and traveled threw space in a countinus streak seemingly searching for something.

DUMPSTER

It was working the dumpster was vibrating so hard that Goldar and Finster where struggling to stay on there feet. when suddenly they could see stars above them the lid was lifting they could see there freedom. rita seemed to be in a trance now barley even noticing and barley breathing as she concentrated fully on her staff.

As they stared out at the stars they saw a bright flash of white light in the distance which was rushing towards them and not veering of track in the slightest it was on a crash corse with them Faster and Faster it traveled until

BANG!

The explosion was huge and goldar rita and finster disapeared in three huge balls of flames and remeterialised on a white dusty planet over looking earth.

WORMHOLE

Zordon was concentrating hard as he watched his white lightning racing back towards him dragging something behind it which was the deepest shade of crimson red.

BANG!

It was at the moment Zordon saw the small beautiful planet which was mainly blue with patchs of green, as he came closer he saw the orange sands of the desert In the middk of the desert protected by huge rocks he saw the command center hed spent 15.000 years constructing forming from nothing untillit was complete. The energy tube took the longest this was the tube that would house zordons spirt and enable him to leave the worm hole that had been his prison he would always be connected to that worm hole but least he would be able to restart the fight against evil.

"alpha 5 energise and activate" zordon said seconds after materialising in his power tube

within seconds a little humonide robaot began powering up this little guy was zordons most difficult creation he was a technical aid who could assist him in his war against vil but what was special bout this little guy was his abbilty to learn

"alpha began a galatic search of rita lets find out what that witch is upto" Zordon said has he gave his first command to alpha

"right away" the small robot replied as he set to work on the consoles that was directly infront of zordons energy tube.

on earth in leons room

While all this was happening back on earth leon was sat at his desk frowning in the low light of his desk lamp had finally managed to complete the last mathmatic eqation of his work sheet which ment he had finally finished all of his homework.

when the world started shaking violently right beneth his feet the whole world felt like it was shivering.

He could hear his mother and brother panicing down stairs the sound of fear in there voice made leon start to a feel a little affraid but not for himself he was concered for his friends and family. when just as sudden as it started it stopped the world stood still.

In fact it may have stopped a few seconds before he realised it had stopped but when he did he grabbed his mobile phone and has he headed for the stairs he dialed aidans number "bro did you feel that" he said when aidan answerd of just the second ring

"yeah man but what was it bro" he replied with a disticnt tremble in his voice

"i have no idea mate do me a favor ring round the rest of the guys and give me a call back let me now everyones ok" leon said with concern he wanted make sure everyone was safe as he search the house for his mother and brother

"yeah man no worrys speak to you in a few" aidan said and with that the line went dead with a click

when leon finally managed to find his mum he was shocked to see that she was in the pantry clutched to his brother who was crying real tears with a look of fear almost engraved on her face.

"you to ok" he asked sounding braver than he thought

all they could do was nod and clutch to him obviously releved that he was ok

after a while him mum roxanne calmed down enough for her mothering instincts to kick in and she led them into the living room and turned on the news hoping for some explanation that wasnt the end of the world.

"Breaking news it appears that all of the world has just experinced a huge earthquake the leading scientists are running test now to confirm this theroy we will keep you all update with any new information that comes are way"

RING RING Leons phone began ringing and vibrating in his pocket

"alright bruv" leon anwerd the phone to aidan

"alright mate just got off the phone to ste now everyones ok a little shook up but fine they said they will see us at tommorrow at school. Can you belive it a earthquake like that and we still have to go school"

"i now man crazy hey ill catch you later tho bro see ya tomoz mate" leon responded rolling his eyes typical a world wide crisis and all his best mate could think about was a day of school.

"right boys bed time now you both excited from the earthquake but its school tommorrow you dont wanna be tierd for your first day back" roxanne said with a weak smile on her face leon could tell she was trying convice them everything was back to normal.

his brother fell asleep remarkable quick considering todays events but leon just laid in bed thinking he new he should belive it was an earthquake but something deep inside him was telling him that it was something bigger.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 THE ESCAPE

IN THE DUMPSTER

In the meantime Finster and Goldar where happily discussing what they where going to do once they where free.

Goldar was happly swinging his sword saying how he was going to seek zordon out personally to avenge his imprisment by destroying him once and for all

while Finster was explaining how he had been dreaming of the day when his skills as a monster maker would be of use and he could create a army for his queen

"Will you baffoons be quite im trying concentrate if i miss this moment we will be stuck here for a millenion" rita screamed with anger.

At that moment her facial expression changed from a grimice to one of pure joy

"its time" she said quitly as she moved to the center of the dumpster and raised her wand with a slightly worried look on her face she new if her concentration slipped even for a second then this would be her future forever she was never getting another chance at freedom.

As her staff began to glow again red lightening bolts flew from it increasing in brightness and visable strength

WORMHOLE

At that exact moment zordon finished his preperations and focused his energys a white lighting bolt appered from the middle of mist and began moving like a snakearound the complete wormhole trying to seek a break in the hole and when if finally found one it continued n its mission and traveled threw space in a countinus streak seemingly searching for something.

DUMPSTER

It was working the dumpster was vibrating so hard that Goldar and Finster where struggling to stay on there feet. when suddenly they could see stars above them the lid was lifting they could see there freedom. rita seemed to be in a trance now barley even noticing and barley breathing as she concentrated fully on her staff.

As they stared out at the stars they saw a bright flash of white light in the distance which was rushing towards them and not veering of track in the slightest it was on a crash corse with them Faster and Faster it traveled until

BANG!

The explosion was huge and goldar rita and finster disapeared in three huge balls of flames and remeterialised on a white dusty planet over looking earth.

WORMHOLE

Zordon was concentrating hard as he watched his white lightning racing back towards him dragging something behind it which was the deepest shade of crimson red.

BANG!

It was at the moment Zordon saw the small beautiful planet which was mainly blue with patchs of green, as he came closer he saw the orange sands of the desert In the middk of the desert protected by huge rocks he saw the command center hed spent 15.000 years constructing forming from nothing untillit was complete. The energy tube took the longest this was the tube that would house zordons spirt and enable him to leave the worm hole that had been his prison he would always be connected to that worm hole but least he would be able to restart the fight against evil.

"alpha 5 energise and activate" zordon said seconds after materialising in his power tube

within seconds a little humonide robaot began powering up this little guy was zordons most difficult creation he was a technical aid who could assist him in his war against vil but what was special bout this little guy was his abbilty to learn

"alpha began a galatic search of rita lets find out what that witch is upto" Zordon said has he gave his first command to alpha

"right away" the small robot replied as he set to work on the consoles that was directly infront of zordons energy tube.

on earth in leons room

While all this was happening back on earth leon was sat at his desk frowning in the low light of his desk lamp had finally managed to complete the last mathmatic eqation of his work sheet which ment he had finally finished all of his homework.

when the world started shaking violently right beneth his feet the whole world felt like it was shivering.

He could hear his mother and brother panicing down stairs the sound of fear in there voice made leon start to a feel a little affraid but not for himself he was concered for his friends and family. when just as sudden as it started it stopped the world stood still.

In fact it may have stopped a few seconds before he realised it had stopped but when he did he grabbed his mobile phone and has he headed for the stairs he dialed aidans number "bro did you feel that" he said when aidan answerd of just the second ring

"yeah man but what was it bro" he replied with a disticnt tremble in his voice

"i have no idea mate do me a favor ring round the rest of the guys and give me a call back let me now everyones ok" leon said with concern he wanted make sure everyone was safe as he search the house for his mother and brother

"yeah man no worrys speak to you in a few" aidan said and with that the line went dead with a click

when leon finally managed to find his mum he was shocked to see that she was in the pantry clutched to his brother who was crying real tears with a look of fear almost engraved on her face.

"you to ok" he asked sounding braver than he thought

all they could do was nod and clutch to him obviously releved that he was ok

after a while him mum roxanne calmed down enough for her mothering instincts to kick in and she led them into the living room and turned on the news hoping for some explanation that wasnt the end of the world.

"Breaking news it appears that all of the world has just experinced a huge earthquake the leading scientists are running test now to confirm this theroy we will keep you all update with any new information that comes are way"

RING RING Leons phone began ringing and vibrating in his pocket

"alright bruv" leon anwerd the phone to aidan

"alright mate just got off the phone to ste now everyones ok a little shook up but fine they said they will see us at tommorrow at school. Can you belive it a earthquake like that and we still have to go school"

"i now man crazy hey ill catch you later tho bro see ya tomoz mate" leon responded rolling his eyes typical a world wide crisis and all his best mate could think about was a day of school.

"right boys bed time now you both excited from the earthquake but its school tommorrow you dont wanna be tierd for your first day back" roxanne said with a weak smile on her face leon could tell she was trying convice them everything was back to normal.

his brother fell asleep remarkable quick considering todays events but leon just laid in bed thinking he new he should belive it was an earthquake but something deep inside him was telling him that it was something bigger.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The Power rangers

The command center

"zordon the readings of the scan are complete" alpha informed

"what are your findings alpha"

"They arnt good zordon it appears upon your relase from the worm hole rita was able to escape a dumpster that you had sealed her in by combiding both the energy you used and the energy of her staff but this combined energy has entwined your desternys in a way where neither of you can live this galaxy while the other exsists" The small robot informed him.

"alpha how can i have trapped rita in a dumpster when it was rita who trapped me in the time warp".

"i can only surmise from what you told me zordon is that you and rita both cast your spells at the same second in time which is why you could only escape if rita did".

It was at the minite zordon realised that he now couldnt fail for he had unleased rita not only on the earth but the galaxy if he was to fail.

"alpha where is rita now". sounding almost affraid of the answer

"our readings indicate she is on the moon building a palace Zordon" alpha answered almost instantly

Zordon breathed a small sigh of relife

THE MOON

The palace was complete

"now we have a base of opperations goldar start searching for zordon this instent" rita bellowed

"Finster start making putty patrols".

"im already working on it my queen only need make a few more then into the monster matic they go" finster replied whistling to him self while he worked.

SCHOOL

"HEY GUYS WELCOME BACK TO THE DRONE WHICH IS SCHOOL" SAID AIDAN

"ALRIGHT I NOW CAN YOU BELIVE WE BEEN SENT TO SCHOOL AFTER THAT EARTH QUAKE LAST NIGHT" REPLIED CHERI

"MY POINT EXACTLY" AIDAN REPLYED WITH A LOOK OF TRIUMPH TOWARDS LEON WHICH HE INTURPRETATED AS SEE IM NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO THOUGHT THAT WHICH JUST MADE HIM SMILE.

BRING WENT THE BELL WHICH SIGNALED FIRST LESSON MATHS FOR EMILY AND CHERI AND AIDAN

AND ENGLISH FOR LEON STE AND MARIO

"HAVE FUN GUYS" CHERI SAID AS THE LADS HEADED TOWARDS THE ENGLISH BLOCK

"YOU TWO" MARIO SAID WITH A CHEEKY WAVE AND A SMILE

AFTER THE USUAL INTRODUCTIONS OF THE ENGLISH TEACHER HE SAID RIGHT FOLKS LETS CRACK ON AND SANK STRAIGHT INTO A BORING LECTURE ON MACBETH WITH HIS STUDENT ONLY COMING OUT OF THERE OWN THOUGHTS TO SCRIBBLE THE ODD NOTE IN THE HOPE THAT IT WOULD BE OF SOME IMPORTANCE IN THE FUTURE.

THE GIRLS AND AIDAN WAS HAVING A MUCH BETTER TIME DISCUSSING THE EARTHQUAKE WITH THERE NEW MATHS TEACHER MRS PLATT

COMMAND CENTER

Zordon was deep in thought when alpha suddenly started to speak making him jump a little inside his containment tank

"zordon im detecting the creation of puttys on the moon it seems rita is wasting no time in creating an army"

"puttys ritas foot soliders you can be sure if she is creating foot soliders she is planning an attach, can you recreate the energy that cause what the humans are calling an earthquake" Zordon asked alpha a plan forming in his mind a plan that scared him as well as exciting him.

school

it was lunch time and leon and his friends where sat in a corner of the playing fields just relaxing in the sun complaining about the amount of homework they had already been given and it was only half way threw there first day back

"surley there has got to be a law somewhere stating that the teachers have to break us back in slowly on the first day back after 6 weeks of holidays" mario complained to ste

"hey think on the postive at least we have something to do after school again" ste replied he secretly enjoyed his homework.

"Ste your the only person i now who actully gets excited by the thought of homework" cheri said with a slightly confused smile on her face before turning to leon and contunuing talking "leon you quite you ok dude"

leon took a few seconds before he spoke "yeah im fine its just you no the earthquake last night what if it really wasnt an earth quake what if it was something else"

"like what" asked ste his ears picking up and he turned towards his friend giving him his full attention.

"i dont now its just it didnt feel like a earthquake" leon said feeling daft the minit the words left his mouth

"what you mean it didnt feel like an earthquake since when did you become an earthquake expert" said aidan with a sarcastic giggle

thinking his best friend was losing his marbles or maybe it had shaken him up more than he thought.

not wanting to make himself sound any more crazy in front of his friends leon nodded not looking at all convinced. he noticed emily looking at him in a slighty worried stare,that look was enough to almost make him forget the earthquake all together and start worrying about what she thought of him dam he thought she really is gawjus.

moon

"finster how much longer before my beautiful army of destruction is ready i wanna send my puttys down and test this pathetic planets defense and see what sort of state Zordon is in he must be weak, she new this cause since there escape the previous day she didnt feel all of her powers return to her, but had put this down to the exceptional power she had used to escape the dumpster."

command center

"zordon i have recreated almost an exsact replica of the energy that caused the quake but its not as strong nor will it last quite as long" alpha infomed

"that wont be a problem release the energy and prepare the teleportation system the second i give the command realse my power crystals and teleport to us who ever they latch on to"

History class at school

This was the only lesson in which leon and all his friends had at the same time after they had settled down and Mr Wood had called the register he began a lecture on the first world war

Command center

"alpha now" zordon said

with that alpha pushed a button and the world began to shake again as 13 crystals vanished into thin air

HISTORY CLASS AGAIN

The world began to shake again it didnt last long as wasnt as severe as the night before but was enough to knock cheri and emily of there chairs and crashing to the floor.

when it stopped again leon helped his friends to there feet and asked if they was all ok they where fine all a little shaken but phsycial fine.

bing went the tanoy which signaled the head master sir walker said

"student as you are aware we have just experinced another earthquake seen as they are almost unknown in this part of the world im sorry to inform you that i am forced to close the school until the foundaitions have been surveyed to make sure the building is safe so please carmly and safely evacuate the school and make your way home im sure you parents are all worried" bing went the tanoy which let the students no that the headmaster had finished speaking

"at last someone talking sense" aidan was quick to say obviosly happy that he was free from the drone of school

leon smiled even in a crisis he could count on aidan being aidan

as the school slowly emptyed leon spoke

"come on guys lets get going i wanna make sure you all get home safe"

as they walked leon was deep in thought only half listening as his friends discussing the earthquake

when he walked dead bang into mario who had stopped dead in the middle off the path

"you mario whats up mate" leon asked

but all mario could do was point everyone turned to look at what he was pointing at and froze. right in front of them just floating was 6 ball of light each a diffrent color

one red one blue one green one pink one yellow and finally the biggest one was gold

as they stood there the balls headed straight at leon and his freinds and stopped floting just at heart level and a arms reach away.

"this is seriously weird"aidan said feeling he was stating the obvious

"your right mate but listen" ste replied

"listen to what" asked cheri

"i dont now its just like this blue thing is calling my name cant you hear it" he answered

"you now i sort of get what you mean i sort of feel like this yellow what ever it is is calling me to"emily said

all of them stood in silence for a minit.

"i think your right but this is still weird"aidan said as a red ball overed just in front off him

"what do you think we should do" he asked sounding more nervos then any of the others had ever heard him.

"i think this pink one is asking me to hold it"said cheri

the others agreed. "this could be dangours" mario said with a green glowing thing in front of him when a voice that didnt belong to any of them spoke

"my friends do not be alarmed you have been chosen hold the crystals before you and then you will be brought to my command center where i will answer all your questions"

"who was that"cheri said with fear in her voice

"i have no idea" ste responded with the same tone

"we cant just do what a voice from now has told us to do my mother dosnt like me talking to stragers and i now she wont like this" aidan joked but is voice quaked

"i dont now guys but i feel like this is the right thing to do" leon said not sure where this feeling was coming from but he new it was right.

"you have got to be joking please tell me your joking we dont even now what these things are they could be radioactive or something" said ste

"no leons right this is the right thing to do i dont now how i now but i do" mario said looking at leon and nodding his head slightly

"right listen guys i feel this is a desicion we all have to make as a group either we all do this or none of us do" emily almost wispered

"your right so if you wanna do this raise your hand"leon said looking round as he raised his hand only just beating mario in putting his hand in the air

"if your doing this so am i" aidan said out of loyalty to his friends and raised his hand

leon turned his head so all his attention was on ste and the girls

"are you sure about this and if so how"emily asked looking directly at leon

"emily i have absolutly no idea i just feel this is the right thing to do" leon responed

'then im with you" emily said before raising her hand.

"thats four i guess where doing this" ste said not looking convinced they where doing the right thing

with that they each looked at the 'power crystal' in front of each of them but none of them seemingly wanting to reach out and take it. Leon looked around and decided since he had argued for this the most he should go first so slowly reached his hand out and the gold crystal began to quiver almost as if it was excited. leon looked round at his freinds and saw the look of worry on all of his freinds faces except emily who gave him a slight smile. that was all leon needed taking a deep breath he grabbed the crystal and promtly disapeard wrapped in a gold light.

"what the hell where did he go that was some neat trick" aidan said sounding really scared now as he looked frantically around him for his freind when he heard his voice

"guys come on this is incredable you have got to see this"

they all looked at each other shrugged and grabbed the orbs in front of them and disapered in a rainbow of multi coloured lights.

COMMAND CENTER.

When the light faded all 6 of them where stood together in a wierd place

"what is this place" aidan asked leon

"i have no idea but look" he answer pointing at the power tube which seemed to just contain a huge floating head.

MOON

"you evilness your puttys are ready" finster said has he rushed towards rita who was sat on her throne smiling

"good finster now scan them make sure they are fully energised Goldar get ready in one hour im sending you and a team of puttys down" rita barked out her orders

"yes empress" Goldar responded with a smile on his face that looked strange has he felt the familur adrenlin that rushed threw his body before a battle its been a long time he muttered

COMMAND CENTER

the head began to speak

"welcome im sure you have alot of questions but before i answer them i ask respectfully that you listen to what i have to say first. Your planet is under threat from an evil with known as rita repulsar and her minions she wishis to enslave all of the sentimental creatures of this planet."

aidan looked at his friends who seemed to be completly transfixed with what this thing was saying but a 1000 qustions had already formed in his head how was they supposed to do anything bout this, this guy should have gone to the army or the queen at the very least the headmaster they where children how could they stop anything that this rito or rita. and as of ths head had read his thought he continued to speak

"i can grant you powers which will help you do battle with rita and all her powerful monsters if you wish now as promised i will answer all your questions"

as soon as he finished everyone began firing questions at his

"one at a time please emily why dont you start"

everyone turned and looked at emily

"how do you name my name and who are you" emily asked after a few seconds

"forgive me where are my manners my name is Zordon and i am a being from the bery distant planet called eltar and the reason i now all of your names is i have physic abbilitys. next cheri you may now ask you question" zordon explained

"why us" she asked without any hestiation

"because you 6 have demonstrated a trait that i posess be it humor, true freindship,the will to help others and finally the abbilty to love each of you having these amazing traits at such a young age makes you stand out from most. teven i will now answer your question"

aidan couldnt belive not one of them had asked the most improtnt question he hoped that ste the smartest off all would but alas he went with "where are we"

"you are in my power chamber it is what your armys reffare to as a barraks or battle station. i will now answer marios question."

finally aidan got his wish when mario asked "how the hell are we supposed to stop anyone from doing anything where just kids"

"i will grant each of you acsess to the morphin grid which will enable you to morph into warriors. aidan i belive you are next"

"are you for real or am i having a really weird dream" he asked unsure how he felt zordon had answered marios question

"yes i am real and no you are not dreaming. finally leon what would you like to ask."

"do you really think we can do this" leon asked skepticaly

"i do not think you can do it, i know you can this is why the power crystals chose you if you accept i will allow the crystal to merge with you and grant you the powers i have spoke of you will in short be come power rangers with the abbilty to call forth a huge arsnal, of weapons and zords".

"zords" they all said in unison

"yeah zords observe the screen behind you" he said as they all turned to see a huge monitor bigger then any tv you ever seen light up "powerful giant zised machines that work as a team as i hope you 6 will to seperatly they are fomidable fighting machines but when needed they will come together to form the megazord" he explaind as the rangers viewed they all looked like dinosaurs and a prymaid floating round in space coming together forming diffrent combinations that all looked incredable dangours and incrediable powerfull.

each of them turned to look at each other before aidan spoke "they looked super cool"

"your right and if the worlds in dangour and zordon can help me save it then im in" leon stated with a courage in his voice that none of his freinds had heard before, each of them looked deep in forth before aidan said "are you serious mate you belive we can do this"

"if not then we are going to be finished anyway at least with zordons help we may have a chance to not only save our selves but the whole planet" he said convincing him self as much as everyone else who all muttered there agreements and looked up at zordon nodding and signaling that they where in to. with that the crystals materialised in front of them again but this time above there heads out of reach and glowing even brighter

"fantastic then i will let the crystals merge with you

cheri from this point on you will be Zeo ranger 1 pink and control the terotactal dinosaur

emily you will be now known to your enimes as zeo ranger 2 yellow and have accsess to the sabertooth tiger dinosaur

steven you are brave and smart you will be zeo ranger 3 blue and be one with the tricertops dinosaur

mario graceful and wise beyond your years you are zeo ranger 4 green and gain strength from the masterdon dinosaur

aidan strong and courages you will be zeo ranger 5 red and to aid you the tryranosaures will be at you command

finally leon you are strong in heart and will be able to lead this team threw the battles they are to face you will be able to utalize the full strenght of this team understanding the weakness and strenghts off all you fight against you will be the gold ranger and have pyrimidas under your control" when he had finished speaking the crystal lowered them selves and with a flash of light the power rangers made there first morph.


End file.
